The Grey Jedi: A Star Wars Story
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: Knowledge, on a mission to collect it the Jedi council land on an unknown planet guided there by the force. But what secrets and dangers lurk in the mist on this mysterious planet?
1. Chapter 1

Begin

" _Ahsoka, wait! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you."_

 _Footsteps sound behind her and she sighs as she stops having hoped to avoid this conversation. She already said her piece hadn't she? Taking a breath she turns to see her master, no, her former master catching up to her._

 _"Why are you doing this?" He asks looking at her, desperation clear in his eyes._

 _"The council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"_

 _He looks hurt, it flashes across his eyes. "What about me? I believed you. I stood by you."_

 _" I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you, I can't stay here any longer, not now."_

 _"The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you're making a mistake."_

 _"Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the council and without you."_

 _There's something in his eyes that tells her he's starting to realize that this is fruitless. But he was never one to give up and that emotion passes._

 _"I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."_

 _She smiles gently yet sadly. "I know."_

 _With that she turns, away from him, and away from the only real life she's ever known. She starts walking towards the Corasant sunset. She has no path but, the force will guide her._

Anakin bolted upright and looked around. He was in his quarters aboard the Resolute. Running a hand over his face he sighed.

'Why am I still having that dream?' He thought. Ahsoka had disappeared years ago. She had vanished during the battle of Mandalore, gone without a trace. It had been a devastating blow to everyone. He had blamed himself for her disappearing. He should have been with her, fighting beside her on Mandalore instead he had been on Corasuant. He had been preparing to go meet the chancellor when Obi Wan had contacted him with the development. He had gotten on the first ship and left to go help search for her. They had found nothing and neither he or Obi Wan had been able to sense her in the force. But a few weeks ago he had begun having dreams again, about her leaving the Order. They were always from her point of view, but he couldn't feel her emotions in the situation, only his. No matter, he knew it had to mean something, finally the Force was answering him.

His comm beeped and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"General Kenobi, just arrived sir. He's waiting for you on the bridge." Rex's voice came through the comm.

"Alright Rex tell him I'm on my way." With that he stood and left his quarters.

* * *

"Anakin... Anakin?"

Anakin blinked a couple times then looked at his former master, Obi Wan Kenobi. "Yes master?"

"Are you alright? I called your name several times."

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night."

By the inquisitive look shot at him and then at Rex, who was standing behind him, Anakin knew Obi Wan didn't buy his excuse at all, but, to his relief, he let it go.

"Well perhaps you should go get some rest the other masters are going to join us soon and I would hate for you to fall asleep on them."

"No, I'm fine, really."

Obi Wan sighed but didn't insist. Instead he continued briefing Anakin on their mission.

"As I was saying, this is the first time the majority of the Jedi council has all participated in a mission in a very long time. The last one was before the war. The Resolute, being the biggest of the Republic's cruisers, will be hosting them all. We will travel to our destination and once there we must hope that Master Yoda's visions are correct in predicting a non hostile welcome. We know little to nothing about the inhabitants of the planet we are traveling to, or if there even are inhabitants. We can assume that as far the possibility goes, the planet can support life and therefore inhabitants should be expected. If that is the case we treat them with respect and civility, this is their home we've just landed on afterall."

"What if they don't respond with civility? For all we know their crude and primitive beings, if they even exist at all." Anakin said.

Obi Wan shook his head. "We don't want to risk angering anyone, or anything on this planet. If they react hostilely we will go from there."

"Do we know anything about the planet at all?" Cody, who had arrived with Obi Wan walked up to them. He nodded in Anakin and Rex's direction but spoke to Obi Wan.

"Only that we don't know anything at all. The planet appeared out of no where several weeks ago. The Jedi archives have no information on it and none of the pilots we spoke to seemed to have an explanation for it. That being said assuming that we're going to an uninhabbited planet makes no sense considering Master Yoda's visions had signs of life in them."

Cody nodded but said nothing. They all watched him for a moment waiting for a response. Instead he said, "the other generals have arrived sir. Should I have them join us here?"

Obi Wan glanced at Anakin. "No Cody, we will go and greet them."

The clone commander nodded and moved aside to allow his general to pass him. Obi Wan nodded to Anakin and Rex then exited the bridge. Anakin let out a sigh of relief when he left.

"Sir?" He turned and looked at Rex.

"What is it Rex?"

"Are you certain you're alright?"

Anakin looked at Rex and saw slight concern on his uncovered face. "Yes, Rex, I'm positive."

The clone captain nodded and they dropped into uncomfortable silence. The noise of the bridge was in the background and Anakin wanted nothing more than to have something to do to busy his mind and keep the thoughts of his dream at bay. It was these very thoughts that left him totally unaware that the council members had made their way to the bridge until Obi Wan laid a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Go get some rest Anakin." Anakin opened his mouth to argue but Obi Wan put a hand up stopping him. "At least go meditate and try to clear your mind," he said.

Anakin looked around and saw the council watching him. He nodded sheepishly, bowed slightly to the council, then left the bridge as fast as he could.

* * *

Rex watched his general leave the bridge. He sighed and turned his attention back to the members of the Jedi council that were present, only to find that they were all looking at him. He felt unease fill his stomach as they all turned their attention to him. He wanted to find an excuse to go after General Skywalker but protocol kept him rooted to the spot until he was dismissed. He glanced at General Kenobi who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Captain," Rex looked at General Windu, "how often would you say you're with General Skywalker?"

"Quite often sir. He's my general and I'm his second in command."

"And have you noticed anything off about him?"

Rex tensed his mind flying to the incident with Fives and Tup. He didn't want his general to get in trouble.

"Relax Captain. General Windu is merely asking for Anakin's well being. He's not in any trouble." Kenobi assured him, as though having read his thoughts. If it was any other Jedi Rex would have feared that to be more than a statement.

Rex nodded. "He's been distracted lately sir. He keeps saying he's just not sleeping well and that he's fine but…"

"But?" Kenobi pressed.

"But I think it's something else too."

"And what would that be Captain?" Kit Fisto asked, having stayed quiet, listening to the conversation.

Rex hesitated, the last thing he wanted was to lose his general. Reckless as he may be his men trusted him, and Rex did _not_ want to repeat the Umbara incident.

"It's alright Captain. We just want to make sure Skywalker is okay," Fisto reassured.

Rex took a breath then spoke. "He's been talking about Ahsoka Tano a lot recently. He keeps bringing her up. I thought maybe at first he was just reminiscing but he keeps talking about her. I believe his lack of sleep and the constant mention of her are tied together."

The Jedi said nothing for a moment, merely looked at him. Rex wanted to look at Cody, who was standing next to him, for reassurance but found he could not break his gaze away from the Jedi.

"Thank you Captain, you did the right thing in telling us. You are dismissed," Mace Windu said.

As Rex exited the bridge, Cody beside him, he found that he wasn't quite sure he agreed with the Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

Continue

The rest of the trip was uneventful enough, and soon they were landing on the mystery planet nobody had ever heard of, or seen before. He stood behind General Kenobi and watched as The Resolute descended through the clouds of the planet's atmosphere. Once they cleared the clouds he saw forest covering the majority of the planet's surface.

"Cody?"

"Yes sir?" He responded looking at the Jedi general.

"Make sure the men know not to disturb any of the life on this planet. Once the ships land we will be making the rest of our journey on foot."

"Yes sir."

He quickly sent out a comm repeating Kenobi's orders then proceeded to follow his general to the hangers where gunships were being loaded. They boarded one and he felt the shift as it took off.

Minutes later they were planetside and he was overseeing the men as they unloaded while the Jedi talked off to the side.

"Commander."

He turned to see General Windu approaching. He nodded respectfully. "General."

"Select a small party to accompany us on our journey. The rest are to stay and look after the ships." With that General Windu turned and walked away.

Cody sighed, almost none of the men would volunteer for watch duty when there was a new mysterious planet to explore that also came with a very low chance of combat. It seemed like he was going to have to do some bargaining.

* * *

Men tramped through the woods around them as they made progress toward their goal. Both Cody and Rex had picked their best men to accompany them, and they were now moving relatively quickly. Anakin was taking the time to make note of every little thing he saw. This planet had no records in the Jedi Archives and has far as he knew it had no name.

The trees were tall, similar to Endor, the ground had patches of mist that rolled over it with an almost whimsical air, if it weren't for the fact that it dropped significantly in temperature every time they stumbled across one of the patches, Anakin would be relaxing in the planet's almost holofilm perfect setting. Sun did manage to break through in some spots, through those spots were few and far between. Even with the lack of direct sunlight, their path was relatively well lit, as if there was some alternate form of light.

More than anything though Anakin could not shake the feeling of being watched and from what he could hear of the men's chatter, he was not the only one.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Anakin jumped at the sudden sound of Obi Wan's voice.

"I suppose. Creepy is a better term if you ask me."

Obi Wan chuckled. "You think that way because it is the unknown Anakin."

"No, I think that way because I feel like we're being watched."

Obi Wan paused for a moment and Anakin knew he was listening. He shook his head after a moment.

"Well we did have suspicions about this world being inhabited." He said.

Anakin sighed. Only Obi Wan could be told that they were being watched and react with such calmness. To him the world felt strange, the Force moved oddly around them it was unsettling. He continued on with Obi Wan next to him. They came to a stop a moment later.

* * *

In front of them stood what once must have been a grand temple, but now it laid in ruin. The thing that grabbed his attention first was the three cloaked figures who were coming out of the fog that laid over the ruins and moving towards them.

Obi Wan watched as every hand in his party went for a weapon. He sighed and moved forward, placing himself between the two groups. The three figures came a bit closure but the one in the middle stopped short allowing the other two to pass them. Obi Wan couldn't make out anything due to the cloaks. The two took several steps past the first one then they too stopped. Simultaneously they pushed back their cloaks.

One was a female Zabrak, her markings curled and covered her entire face, her hair was neatly braided between her horns, she was a rarity among her people for sure, the other was Pantoran, and she at least seemed welcoming, her light pink almost white hair was in a tight bun, and she regarded them calmly.

"We come in peace, and mean no harm." Obi Wan said, deciding it was best to lay their intentions out now. "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, I am a Jedi master from the Jedi Order."

There was silence from his audience but he was positive they were listening.

"We came here seeking knowledge. The Force guided us here."

The Zabrakian glanced at her companion before they both looked back at the remaining cloaked figure. The cloaked one nodded, then turned around, raising their hands only to reveal gloves, towards the ruins. Obi Wan felt the Force rush around him like a whipping wind and watched as the fog that laid over the ruins was pushed away. The ruins themeselves seemed to ripple and then vanish. Once gone the fog and ruins vanished several in his party stepped back in surprise. The temple that had made up the ruins stood upright and solid. It's architecture was ancient and stunning. It was tall, very tall, in fact Obi Wan couldn't see the top of it. It seemed out of place in the forest, as if a forest this old had somehow come second to the temple.

"The Grand Master has agreed to let you into our temple." The Zabrakian said.

"Follow us." The Pantoran said.

Obi Wan glanced at the group behind him. There were several shrugs then the Jedi moved to begin ascending the stairs.

"Commander, you and your men stay here." Windu ordered.

Obi Wan glanced up at movement from the Grand Master. They had glanced back over their shoulder. They made a motion with a gloved hand and the Pantoran turned to Windu.

"The Grand Master wishes for you all to enter us."

Windu looked up at the cloak figure then at Obi Wan before he motioned for the men to follow.

The temple was dark inside but from what Kenobi could tell it was just a grand as it was outside.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The Zabrakian let out a sharp sigh and said nothing. The Pantoran looked back at him over her shoulder.

"We are the hands of the Grand Master, the... council if you will."

"You're both young to sit on the council." Windu said.

"Age is not everything, and some are older in soul than in body." The Pantoran replied.

"So you don't have names then?" Anakin asked.

The zabrakian seemed irratated by Anakin's abruptness. Obi Wan shot him a look of warning, this was not a place to make enemies. He could sense others all around them just out of sight.

"I am Lenoka, my companion is Nirki," the Pantoran responded.

Obi Wan looked at the Grand Master who had yet to say anything.

"And who is your Grand Master if I may ask?"

Nirki looked at him. "You'll learn in due time," she said icily.

Lenoka laid a hand on her shoulder. "Nirki…" She said, warning in her voice.

Nirki pulled away from her with an eye roll.

"You'll learn more as time passes. Everything is taken in careful steps when it comes to outsiders. You'll have to forgive us it's from our past experiences," Lenoka said to Kenobi.

He nodded and glanced at the others around him. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing, this planet, that had only appeared weeks ago, had a history long enough to make them wary of strangers?

They walked in silence heading deeper into the temple. Suddenly Obi Wan could make out a vault in front of them. All three of their guides raised their hand and opened the vault. It opened slowly as if it had not been open in a very long time, but it made no noise.

They all entered into an almost pitch black room. Obi Wan couldn't make anything out, and when the vault doors closed it got even darker. Then slowly he realized that there was light in the room, growing brighter with every moment. He looked around and saw thousands upon thousands of holocrons, of all different shapes and colors, all pulsing with the Force. At the opposite side of the room he saw Nirki and Lenoka standing beside the Grand Master.

He crossed the room and joined them. Nirki and Lenoka looked at him.

"You and your fellow Jedi will continue on, your men must stop here." Nirki said.

The order was quickly passed around and soon the Jedi Council members and Anakin stood in front of their guides. Behind their guides was another, larger, door. This one looked ancient and appeared sealed but Obi Wan had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

The Grand Master raised their hands and Obi Wan could feel the Force rush to help them. The door was suddenly lined with bright light and opened to reveal a blinding light that he could make nothing out in. He watched the Grand Master enter.

"Follow the Grand Master inside." Lenoka said.

Obi Wan took a deep breath to center himself then stepped into the light.

* * *

On the other side of the light Anakin found a plain room with containing the members of the Council who had entered with him, and the Grand Master. He moved over to Obi Wan as the doors sealed behind him.

"Think we're ever getting out?" He asked.

Mace Windu glanced over at them with annoyance. "I'm sure it is about to be explained."

Anakin looked at the Grand Master who was facing them. Beyond the gloves they wore, he had seen nothing of the person under the cloak. But something was familiar about them. The way the Force pulsed and moved around them was oddly comforting. Like a constant in his life he had been missing. "Who are you?" He asked.

The Grand Master's gloved hands appeared from the cloak once more and moved to push the hood back. Slowly light penetrated the shadows the hood cast over their face. Realization struck Anakin as the Grand Master's identity became clear.

"An old friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Go On

 **A.N. Hey guys figured I should probably make an appearance myself now. Welcome to chapter three of the story that has been living and developing inside of my head for years now. I am and huge Star Wars nerd and as a result what started as a simple headcannon has grown into this giant thing that I love and adore. That being said I do not own any of the characters but my own (Nirki, pronounced Near-Key, Lenoka, and more to come). The world the story is set in is mine as well. I apologize for the random words that appeared at the top of both of the previous chapters, the platform I use to write automatically titles the story whatever the first word I type is. So it's a habit that I have. Anyhow thank you for reading my story feel free to comment or ask questions as I would love to see them.**

"An old friend."

Anakin stared at the person in front of him in shock. Here before him stood the very person who had been haunting his dreams for the past several weeks. Here was the person who he had feared dead after she disappeared on Mandalore. She was by all indicators alive and well, and standing right in front of him. He could sense shock from those around him, and he so desperately wanted to look at Obi Wan to have him confirm what he was seeing, but could not bring himself to look away from her.

"Ahsoka?" He said softly.

She smiled at him, a soft knowing smile but her eyes said wait, they promised to explain everything eventually.

"You're the Grand Master?" Windu asked with disbelief.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"We thought you were dead. You vanished and Kenobi and Skywalker could find no trace of you."

"I know, and I apologize for leaving without any warning. The situation had given me no choice," a shadow flashed over her face and she scowled slightly. "And Maul got away as well..."

"It doesn't matter." Obi Wan said with such conviction Anakin was surprised to hear it. "You are alive, and that is something we didn't think possible."

"You are awfully young to lead an order though, and with enough wisdom to keep it alive." Windu said.

Ahsoka looked at him with a mix of annoyance and amusement. "Age and wisdom do not always go together. If you had listened to Lenoka you would know this already."

"She is also very young to speak with such 'wisdom'."

"And you are old and blind to anything that challenges your concrete beliefs," she countered sharply.

Windu took a step back, surprised.

"I may be young but I have seen and experienced many things that you have not, even at my 'young' age. The wisdom of all the Grand Masters before is at my finger tips."

"And who, may I ask, are the Grand Masters that came before you? This planet only appeared weeks ago and yet it seems to have a long history that no one is aware of. As though it existed and was erased." Obi Wan asked interrupting before Windu had a chance to continue the argument.

"There are many and you would not know their names. They would mean nothing to you as you know nothing of them."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, and he felt that he couldn't know less about his former padawan. Everything seemed different from the way she talked to her odd and unfamiliar body language. She even held herself differently, a stance that Anakin felt he recognized but had never seen from Ahsoka.

"We came seeking knowledge. Allow us to prove that we are worthy of learning of this world and this people's past," Obi Wan said.

"Very well." She replied. Behind her an opening appeared in the wall. "Beyond this doorway, your trials begin. The dangers you face are real, and the temple will show no mercy to those it feels are not meant to bear it's knowledge. Trust _yourself_ for once inside only those with the best intentions will be allowed to leave."

Anakin looked at Obi Wan, trying to get his attention, but his former master ignored him. Something deep inside him warned him of the danger he already knew would lie ahead.

"I wish you the best, when you are ready you may begin."

With that she walked towards the wall that had had the doorway that they entered in and disappeared. Anakin looked around at the Jedi Council and then again at Obi Wan who was obviously thinking about something, before he could question him, Anakin watched him walk forward and into the doorway. There was a flash of light and then nothing. Anakin moved to follow him and found that master Yoda moved with him. He looked at the older Jedi who nodded at Anakin and together they entered the doorway after Obi Wan.

* * *

The first thing Obi Wan noticed was the damp moss his face was pressed against. The next was the smell of cool mountain air and the sound of moving water. He pushed himself into a sitting position and found that he was alone in the middle of a clearing in unfamiliar woods. He stood and turned around taking in his surroundings, which seemed to be nothing but trees. He sighed, this was some trial.

"Isn't it?"

Obi Wan turned around, his hand moved to his lightsaber. He froze when he saw who said the words.

"Qui Gon?" He whispered, staring at his old master.

The late Jedi smiled warmly at him. "It has been a while, and look at you, a member of the Jedi Council, and a Jedi master who successfully trained the boy from Tatooine."

Obi Wan couldn't help but feel proud at those words, it swelled in his chest briefly, but faltered when Qui Gon's smile fell.

"And yet... you cut yourself off. You lied to yourself and to your padawan."

Obi Wan felt his stomach twist. "What do you mean master?"

"You have blocked the majority of your connection with the Force."

Obi Wan looked away. "I had to."

"Did you?"

"It was the only way, the only way to protect him!"

"Who?"

"Anakin, there is a great storm within him, he wants so desperately to do the right thing but that light is constantly challenged by a darkness that he fights desperately against."

Qui Gon seemed to be considering his words. "So you pushed away the Force for the boy?"

"Yes. How could I not? He can never reach the level I had, never grasp it the way I did. How could I train him, be an example for him to strive for, when what I had was something he would never be able to reach?"

"You mean the the level you have, the way you do," Qui Gon corrected him. "He is not made of glass Obi Wan."

Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon, "maybe not, but he is brash and naive, he believes that everything can be solved with his saber. I've tried so hard master, to train it out of him, to teach him patience and reserve, but he just isn't meant to hold those. If I would have shown him what I could do, he never would have made it as a padawan."

"Such little faith in your own student. It is ironic coming from you."

Obi Wan looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Had I not taught you to control your abilities they would have eaten you alive. If you hadn't learned to fear your own abilities then _you_ would never of made it as a padawan. Let's be honest you were lucky to be picked by anyone."

Obi Wan took a step back, to control, and fear? He never feared the Force, not once. It was a constant companion to him in his youth. A realization sunk like a stone into his stomach. This was not his old master, this was not Qui Gon.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Me? I'm your old master Obi Wan, don't tell me you've pushed that away too?"

Obi Wan took another step back. "My master would never say such things."

"Oh but he thought them."

"No he didn't. My master was not the kind of person to think such things."

"And how would you know that?"

Obi Wan opened his mouth to argue but found he didn't have a good explanation. Instead he opted for moving farther away. The fake Qui Gon moved closer.

"You know nothing Obi Wan Kenobi, you are alone, and you will always be alone, no one will ever understand you. You were smart to hide you power. If Anakin or your men ever found out they'd think you were a freak." He spat.

This made Obi Wan bristle and he found that the slight fear he had felt a moment ago receded, letting stubbornness take its place.

"You're wrong. I know you're wrong because I know people in my life who accept my abilities and me just as I am," he said.

Before the fake Qui Gon could say anything he hear someone call out his name. He turned to see the familiar sight of his three closest and dearest friends standing behind him.

Bant, Garen, and Reeft, waved at him and he gave the fake Qui Gon one more glance then moved towards his friends.

"We've got you Obi Wan." Garen said.

"Yeah we don't think you're a freak." Bant said, her hand reaching forward to squeeze his like she had done so many times when they were younglings.

"You have us Obi Wan." Reeft said.

 _Trust yourself._ Ahsoka's words echoed through his mind and he smiled as he looked at his friends. He could face whatever lied ahead because he had them and their strength even when they were far far away.

 **Alright guys, that is chapter 3. I learned of Bant, Garen, and Reeft through cywsaphyre's Whispers of the Future, though they are cannon characters and do belong to Lucas Films and Disney. Whispers of the Future is an awesome fic guys so you should totally go check it out if you want to read an amazing piece about Obi Wan, and learn a bit more about Bant, Garren, and Reeft since the wikis don't have much on them. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Moving Notice

**Hello all, so in an attempt to keep with the times and make things make sense I am closing this story. I have posted a new Star Wars fic with a similar au to this one and have several chapters ready to upload to that. Thank you so much to all of you who have read and fallen in love with this story but I have fallen out of love with it. It is no longer going in the direction I want and so in order to prevent you guys from having to read poor work I am going to end it and eventually delete it.**

 **If you would like to go check out the new story I have provided a link to it below**

 **s/13510720/1/Star-Wars-The-End-of-an-Era**

 **Once more thank you all so much for loving this story and supporting me I hope to see you all over at the new story but if not I wish you the best on your fanfiction hunting adventures. May the Force be with you always!**

 **Greatsuperwoman**


End file.
